2011 Lyria Sports Camp Tales
performing at Fairy Tale Theater]]2011 Lyria Sport Camp Tales '''were special performances by Lyria during the Sports Camp event. It was released on July 5, 2011 until September 12, 2011. Dialogue Part l '''Lyria: Come hear my tale of sports and fun And the poor talent guild that has never won! The Pixie Hollow Games is a tradition of old Where talent guilds vie for a trophy of gold! All talents have won at some point or another All but the garden-talents, who no longer bother. Perhaps they blame Taproot, who long ago did pluck,br> A leaf from a sour plum tree for luck. But during the Games his garden-talent team Suffered defeat to the very extreme! Since then no garden-talents have won In fact, they rarely even get done! One year they got sick and could not compete. The next they were "puddled" into defeat. The year after that poison ivy was why They did not compete for they could not fly! All sour plum trees became bad luck tokens And "The Sour Plum Jinx" was a subject not spoken. Do you think the garden-talents truly are jinxed? Come back to hear more and I’ll share what I think! Part ll Lyria: Last time I spoke of the Pixie Hollow Games And "The Sour Plum Jinx," as it came to be named. The poor garden-talents no longer competed Sure they would only end up defeated. Then Trellis the garden-talent decided to see Would it help if she tended the sour plum trees? Perhaps care and kindness would help to reverse The bad luck caused by the sour plum's curse. So she tended the trees and then played in the Games But a big wasp chased her whole team away! It was Dulcie who thought that the bakers might break The Sour Plum Jinx with new items to bake. They tried Sour Plum Pudding and Sour Plum Pie But no one could eat any past the first bite! Then the Ministers planted a sour plum tree In the hopes that it might make the bad luck cease. But a great bolt of lightning ripped it in two! Was the Sour Plum Jinx just to strong to undo? Well, I've an idea that may shed some light. Come watch my next show to see if I'm right! Part lll Lyria: Be seated and listen! Dear pixies, attend! For the sour plum tale I now bring to its end! The Sour Plum Jinx started so long ago That pixies today no longer know. The garden-talents will only say That they won't take part in the Pixie Hollow Games. But what about gardeners like Petalthorn Who rescued a fawn in a wild wind storm? Or Thistle, whose accurate aim with a rock Scared away a dangerous hawk? These garden-talents have skills indeed That could strengthen any athletic team. So might I suggest that we do our part To rebuild confidence in our gardeners' hearts. Wish them well, and help them to see That they are no different than you or me. So that someday they may, some day they might Overcome their sour plum plight! Category:Plays